Five Nights
by bioinfinitedoctorwhofairytales
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor and his companion, Kaley Candace, goes to the time of 1998, where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is. The Doctor then realized the place is haunted and murdering. Will the doctor manage to escape this evil place or will he die and regenerate?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

The Eleventh Doctor and his companion, Kaley Candace, goes to the time of 1998, where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is. The Doctor then realized the place is haunted and murdering. Will the doctor manage to escape this evil place or will he die and regenerate?

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The TARDIS started to materializing next to Freddy's Pizza place, The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS while grinning, he went in front of the place they were at and recogonized how the place looked and then said,

"Ah! 1998! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm actually hungry and having a craving for pizzas, come along Kaley, let's go eat!" The doctor cheerfully said, Kaley put on a purple sweater, grabbed a backpack and her 20 dollars, and went out of the TARDIS,

"Wait, hold on, this is Freddy's?" Kaley stood there in shock, she remembered this place in 1987, when she was six years old, her mother planned on taking her to Freddy's for her birthday party. Until, the Bite of 87 happened, Foxy, an animatronic, bite a 7 year old girl's hand, and was bleeding, it was a very tragic moment for that poor little girl, Kaley had nightmares of those animatronics.

"Yep! Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit afraid..." The doctor said and he frowned at the TARDIS,

"Is the TARDIS being mean to you?" He asked Kaley, Kaley shook her head,

"Oh never mind then!" The doctor said back to the TARDIS, he straightened his bow tie and went inside, followed by Kaley who still was shaking when they went inside.

"Oh, this looks new." Kaley looked behind the doctor, and saw police pointing guns at them

"Oh! Put your guns down men! They're just citizens!" The doctor looked at a man who is walking towards them, he guessed that he was a sheriff,

"I'm so sorry about that, they seem a bit hype ever since these animatronics started attacking adults and children, but you need to leave now, this place is close and we are still investigating the 5 missing children." The sheriff said sadly, the doctor then pulled out his psychic wallet and showed it to the sheriff,

"Perhaps, we could help." The Doctor said, the sheriff looked at the paper and raised his eyebrows in surprised.

"Oh! A doctor of science and a detective! Yes, come with us, we'll show you what happen throughout the years at Freddy's." As the sheriff leaded the doctor and Kaley into a room with officers and UNIT, an animatronic, Freddy, looked at the doctor and Kaley,


	2. Chapter 2 The Phone Guy

Chapter 2: The Phone Guy

"Oh! Well, what do you know? UNIT!" The doctor smiled at his new team, but there was one problem he did not like about UNIT and Police Officers...guns, shooting at creatures they don't know about, and disobeying his rules, (he really hated that), and also killing, he gets really cross with that. Kaley just looked at the doctor,

_I sure hope he doesn't get cross with them... _Kaley thought.

"Uh, I guess with a suit like that, you must be..." An UNIT officer pulled out a X-ray remote and put it in front of the doctor's chest, and saw two hearts,"...The Doctor."

"Yes indeedy!" The doctor said, then the phone started to ring, the sheriff sighed,

"That is the fifth time he called! We can't bloody help him!" The sheriff was about the hang up until the doctor went to the phone,

"But, like I said, I could." The doctor picked up the phone and said,

"Hello! Hello! Phone man! Come in, Come in!" The doctor said.

Under the Freddy's Fazbear Pizza (In the basement)-

"Hello?" The phone man replied with shocked, finally someone was here to help him escape!

_"Come in, come in phone man!" _

_"_Yes! I'm here! I'm here!" The phone man ran to the phone and picked it up,

"_Alrighty then, state your identity and your whereabouts!" The Doctor replied,_

_"_Okay, are you real? Because I don't know if these animatronics just disguised someone's voice and playing tricks on me." The phone man said hurrily,

"_Yep, I'm real!"_

"The name is Daniel Field, and I'm a employee at Freddy's, and... it's not really good, been here a year, rest of the employees still missing, but keep moving on!"

_"A year? Are you okay? Are you being attacked?" _Daniel heard a woman's voice,

"Some local life forms, been keeping them out." Daniel looked at the broken doors, with wooden cardboards blocking the entrance.

"_Do you know what those life forms are?" _The man again replied,

"I know one when I hear a animatronic, yeah." Daniel said with a sigh.

_"What have you been doing on your own against those animatronics for a year?" _The man replied, Daniel was unsure to tell this man was he has been doing,

"Making pizzas?"

_Pizzas. Against the animatronics." _The man chuckled, then he stopped, Daniel guessed it could be police, sending him a glare,

"_Where did you get the dough and cheese?" _The man said, Daniel was about to reply when he heard the sheriff's voice,_  
_

"_This conversation is irrelevant!" The sheriff shouted,_

_Back upstairs-_

"No it isn't!"

"Because someone got trapped into this place, and if someone could get trapped, then everything could get out, a tsunami of insane animatronics. Even you don't want that!" The doctor angrily shouted, which made Kaley jumped,

"This place must be cleansed!" The Sheriff shouted back.

"Then why is it still here? You have a lot of soldiers, officers and UNIT, to blast it out of the sky!" The doctor waited for an answer but the sheriff didn't answer, the doctor then realized what was going on,

"Oh! That's brilliant, you're all too scared to go down there, not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the officers do when they're too scared?"

"Then we will have to send you down there, with a couple of my men then." One of the UNIT officers said,

"So that's a plan then! Okey-dokey! Wait, what about my companion?" The doctor turned around to see Kaley,

"She will need to go with you." The sheriff said,

"Ohh great." Kaley mumbled, she was afraid to go.

"Okay, go to the door on your left, and if you find a animatronic, wear these masks, they are too dumb to realized that you are actually human under those masks...good luck." The sheriff said as the doctor, Kaley and the officers went with them,

* * *

"Hello? Hello?" Daniel tried looking through his ipad for the cameras and he sighed in relief, he saw a couple of people coming downstairs where he is at, he then heard banging,

"Go away!" Daniel screamed at the doors, the banging stopped, he wondered if Mike was still alive or dead, he still remembered that forth night, where he was almost captured, but managed to lock himself in a safe room, with electronics, cameras and computer.

"Come on, you're almost-" He stopped, the camera he was seeing the doctor and Kaley, just went black and static,

"What the heck? Oh great!"

* * *

"Doctor, are you sure this is the way to find that person and defeating those animatronics?" Kaley said as she was looking around the place with a flashlight,

"Yep and his name is Daniel."

"_Hello the ears, I have visual on you. And what is your name?" Daniel said through the cameras,_

_"_My name is Kaley and this is my partner, the doctor, and hey! What's wrong with my ears?"

_"Doctor who? And sorry, I just have a little crush on you._" Kaley blushed, her cheeks turned pink

"Why can't we have visual on you?" Kaley asked,

"_Bad hair, scratches and not really good looking, which one do you prefer?" _Kaley said nothing but blush even more,

"Oi, enough of flirting!" The doctor said seriously,


	3. Chapter 3 The Chase

"_Sorry, I managed to fix the cameras, the other one kind of... shut down, camera 6, the one in the kitchen, only noises, and I seem to be underground I think, coming to get me?" _Daniel asked. (**_In case you forgot, Daniel is the phone guy, I somehow imagine Daniel being portrayed by John Tartaglia or Chris Addison.)_**

"Oi! Pizza man, is one of those animatronics coming towards us?" The doctor looked around, Kaley quickly put on her mask as she looked around terrified.

_"Uhh, there is one, Chica, she is really...annoying., and she is heading where you are in 60 seconds, she's at camera 7 and your in camera 4." _

"Doctor, I am very scared right now." Kaley said through the mask,

"Don't worry Kaley, I'm going to use my screwdriver to malfunction those animatronics." The doctor then pulled out his sonic green screwdriver, he smiled at Kaley and then said,

"Geronimo." Kaley smiled back. They both then heard a voice, a high pitched female voice,

"Hi!" The Doctor, Kaley, and the officers heads turned towards the voice,

"My name is Chica! W-what's your na-a-ammmmmeeeeee?" Chica's voice deepened at that last sentence, the doctor was pointing his sonic screwdriver at the yellow bird, with a bib that says,"Let's eat!"

_"Wow! How did you do that?" _Daniel said through the intercom,

"Uhh, with my sonic remote! Yeah that's it!" The doctor said as he walked towards the bird,

"Oh, you poor thing..." The Doctor then looked at the bird with sympathy,

"What? What is it doctor?" Kaley said,

"Remember the sheriff saying about the 5 missing children?"

"Yeah?" Kaley replied.

"It seems like one of them was stuffed in here...it's like being converted into a dalek. I am so sorry." The doctor whispered to the bird and walked away from it,

"We have to go before it will activate again." The doctor was frowning angrily while walking away, Kaley took off her mask, and looked at the bird one last time, before walking with the doctor.

"Daniel?, can you guide us where you are?"

* * *

"_Daniel? Can you guide us where you are?_" The doctor's voice echoed through the ipad,

"Sure, let me just...aha! Got it! The door should be open now!" Daniel said, as he was hacking into it with a computer,

"_How did you manage to do that? It is impossible!" _Daniel saw, the doctor's team entering the door he just opened._  
_

_"_It's very easy to hack, isn't it?"

_"While we are finding you, can you tell us what happen before you got trapped?"_

"Of course doctor, uhh, a year ago, I was making some recorded voice messages for the new security guard, his name is Mike and he was going to replace me, because I have been at this place for 4 years and I was going to retire, so the forth night as I was fighting off the animatronics, because it was going to be my last night, I quickly tried to make a new message for Mike, until I heard banging, and moaning and the battery went off, I ran to the right door and escaped before Freddy could attacked me, I think the call was cut off, but I manage to make it with scratches and bruises around the arm and leg, I then ran to the safe room downstairs and closed the doors, I then passed out, when I woke up, I realized I was trapped, so I tried all year long trying to survive each night."

"_That must have been rough." _The doctor replied,

"_Daniel, who is Freddy?" Kaley asked in her British voice._

"I really don't want to talk about that, it really freaks me out." _  
_

"_Doctor, I don't really feel good." Kaley said,_

_"I keep seeing, hallucinations of, "It's me, It's me" why is this happening to me doctor?" Kaley asked,_

_"_Oh-no..." Daniel mumbled a bit loud enough for the doctor and Kaley to hear him,

"_What "Oh no?" The Doctor asked. Daniel has to tell them quick!_

_"_RUN! RUN! JUST RUN! IF YOU SEE THAT, THAT MEANS HE IS THERE! FREDDY IS THERE! RUN!" Daniel shouted, Daniel set the alarm everywhere.

* * *

_**Ringgg! Ringgg! Ringgg!** The alarms went off, the doctor and his crew then started running and heard Freddy's voice, it was low and gruff,_

_"_Don't you want to play with me and my friends? Play with me!" Freddy then started laughing, which the laughing turned into a child's voice and then started to deepens,

"FOXY! BONNIE! CHICA! DINNER IS READY! COME AND GET IT!" Freddy yelled to his friends at the hallways, which their heads turned and Foxy was the first one to run from the Pirate's Cove, because manly, he is the fastest.

"Foxyyyy! You always get the dinner first!" Bonnie whined in her voice, (I don't know if Bonnie is a male or a female.)

"Oh! Don't get' yor' panties in a bunch!" Foxy yelled back at her, as he raced down the halls.

"Chica! What happened to you?" Bonnie asked, Chica was still malfunctioning,

"Freddy! We need a replacement for Chica, she is malfunctioning!"

"Ugh, how many times do we need to replace her?" Freddy asked in a annoyed tone.

"I don't know!" Bonnie exclaimed, Freddy looked at her,

"That was a dumb answer." Bonnie looked down at the ground and went back to the stage.

"Look, I'm sorry Bonnie, I'm not in a good mood right now, I just don't trust that DOCTOR and his girlfriend." Freddy said.


	4. Chapter 4 Golden Freddy

(Okay,** I just realized that Bonnie is a male...Oops...) Anyway, off with the story!**

* * *

"Daniel! Get this door open!" The doctor yelled as his team was running towards a door that leads to the kitchen, he tried using his sonic screwdriver, but it was jammed,

_"If I open all of the doors, all the animatronics will break free!" _Daniel said through the intercom as he tried typing and hacking into the door that was jammed.

"Field! Open this door now!" The Doctor was now screaming, because him, Kaley and the officers were trapped with Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy, who was raising his hook about to slice them, was walking slowly towards them, the officers were banging on the door that was behind them, until the animatronics shut down, falling onto the floor,

"_Oh, that is so cool!" _Daniel chuckled_,_

_"Tell me I'm cool, ear girl!" _Daniel said to Kaley, Kaley smiled and started blushing again, while the doctor just rolled his eyes,

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked as he took out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the animatronics,

_"Hang on. I think I found the door thingy."_ The Doctor heard Daniel typing again, and place his sonic screwdriver back into his brown jacket pocket,

"No, tell us what did you do?" The Doctor asked again,

"_The animatronics has those metal skeletons under their suits and they have a hive mind, I manage to shut them down until they will activate in an hour." _

_"_That is bloody amazing!" Kaley said. One of the officers sneaked inside the kitchen after the door opened, as he went in, he saw...The Golden Freddy...

* * *

"Thanks!" Daniel exclaimed,

"_But that's impossible to do that, you're an a employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, you're not suppose to be a hacker!" _The Doctor was confused, how is this man doing all of this?

"Well, I've learn how to hack during the whole year stuck inside a basement, so that should explain it."

"_No, what I mean is, how did you manage to shut them down?" _The Doctor asked again,

"I have one of those metal endo-skeletons down here, those skeletons are connected with each of those animatronics, so I manage to borrow it to see what's inside of it."

_"But there's another thing really concerns me is the dough and cheese, where did you get that?" _The doctor asked, Daniel raised his eyebrows, "_T__his guy never gets tired of asking question." _Daniel thought,

"_Doctor! Doctor!_" Daniel heard yelling from one of the officers who ran out of the kitchen, panting, and Daniel started typing again and looking at the camera,

"_What is it?" _The doctor asked,

"I_ found one of those dumb animatronics, it looked like that stupid Freddy Fazbear, but it's a different Freddy, his fake fur color was golden...it looked so scary, wires were out of it's eyes, and he was just sitting there, limp, like he's dead...and I heard it's raspy voice, saying, "It's me, It's me." Who would build this crazy place?" _The officer was now shaking,

"I have been wondering the same thing, ever since I worked here." Daniel said, looking around where he was, dark room, with the light reflected from his Ipad and his computer, the endo-skeleton sitting right next to him, connected to his computer. Daniel was half scared and half happy, he was going to be saved from the doctor and he is worried that the animatronics might find a way to get inside his room.

"_Daniel, did you ever seen the owner who made this place?" _The doctor said_._

_"_I tried to go and meet him once, but his "body guards" blocked me, and said I cannot go and meet the owner." Daniel replied,

* * *

"Oh that's just stupid! Why can't we ever-" Then all of the sudden, they all heard a a low laughter,

"Play with us please! P-p-play with u-u-us." It was Golden Freddy, with Freddy Fazbear!

"There's two of them?! Why does this day keep getting worse?!" The UNIT officer took off running by himself, dropping and leaving his gun behind, while the doctor, Kaley and the rest of the officers split up, going into different directions,

"_No! No! No! Come back! Wait! I lost track of you guys! Dang it!" _Daniel said through the intercom, and used his Ipad to get through cameras to see where they are.

* * *

"Okay! Okay, okay, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away..." The UNIT officer said to himself as he walking through the halls, holding his flashlight, he was the only one there,

"Now, if I were to run away, let's analyze that...Where the freak will I go?! There's no fire exits! There's no back exits! I'm being pursued by a bear who wants to stuff me in one of him! I am being pursued by a chicken who wants to fist me with her pizza or cupcake! I don't even know what the fox is going to do with that hook of his! Oh my god, and the bunny, gives me nightmares!" The UNIT officer looked behind him and said again,

"You know what? Screw this!" The officer then ran off, running into the employee's only room and then he blacked out, feeling pain on his head...

* * *

"Doctor?" Kaley was walking around a hallway until she was face to face with Bonnie, (I had to change his gender now) but luckily, he was sleeping, Kaley carefully took a step back, but she accidentally trip over the officer's gun and fell down, good thing she did not scream,

"_So..." _Kaley got startled and jumped a bit from Daniel's voice.

"_Sorry Miss Kaley, I didn't mean to scare you...anyway, do you have boyfriends?_" Daniel asked, Kaley then blushed really hard,

"It's okay Daniel and no, I don't have boyfriends." Kaley barley heard Daniel sigh in relief,

"_Umm, maybe when I'm rescued by the doctor, I'll probably could see you sometime...?" Kaley smiled and said,_

_"_Of course Daniel! Maybe when I see you in person, maybe we could be friends?" Kaley asked,

* * *

Daniel paused, how could he admit his feelings to her? Can he just say it right now? Or later? Perhaps later, he could have the time fix himself and then admit his feelings. He really does like her, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's funny, and she's really nice. _Oh stop it Daniel! You're making a fool out of yourself! _Daniel thought to himself,

"Uh sure!" He smiled, he can't wait to get out of this stupid place!


	5. Chapter 5 Snapped

"Daniel, can you tell more of the stories when you were at Freddy's?" Kaley asked,

_"Ok, so uh, there's been somewhat of an investigation going on after the Bite of 87, I was just 23 years old when that happen," **(You could be wondering how Daniel could be 23 in 1987 when Kaley was 6 years old in 1987, Time travel guys! In this year, 1998, Kaley is still in her preteen years, but now that the adult Kaley is with the doctor, TIME TRAVEL!)** _Kaley gasped and remembered that night,

"_Are you okay? You seem shocked_..." Daniel said,

"I remembered that night, the night where Foxy bite a hand or a child's brain? I don't know, I was... Kaley paused, if she said how old she was Daniel might be confused so she just changed the subject "...Oh my god, I don't even want to remembered that..." Kaley started walking towards the employee's only room, only to be stopped by Daniel's voice,

"_I don't mean to frighten you Kaley_." Daniel said in a sympathetic tone,

"No no! It's okay, I just- I just need a moment." Kaley turned around and looked at the cameras,

"_Kaley, Kaley, Kaley, I remember someone having the same name as you, but I can't remember who._"

"Kaley!" A voice behind Kaley said, she turned around and gasped in relief, the doctor was running towards her and hugged her,

"I'm so glad, you're okay!" The doctor said,

_"_I know! I was just about to enter this employee's only room, until you came and...yeah." Kaley frowned and turned away from the doctor,

"Kaley? Is there something bothering you?" The doctor asked, Kaley now had it with the doctor, she turned around and snapped at him,

"Of course something's bothering me! I can't believe you doctor! I didn't warn you about this place earlier because I thought you might fix it! But no! You get me into something that might risk my life! Running away from these robot killers! Now, I have a friend who is locked by himself downstairs and trying to survive a whole year and you..you couldn't even try to save your other companions because you keep risking their own lives trying to defeat a Dalek or some type of an alien!"

She then slapped the doctor across the face, the doctor held his face, he didn't say anything for a moment with a shocked look on his face then said,

"OW! I'm sorry Kaley! I didn't know you were scared this whole time! If you wanted to go home, you could have asked me!"

"Asked you? Have you had any idea how hard it is?" The doctor didn't say anything with a offended look,

"Trying to survive...trying not to die when I'm traveling with you, I have a whole life ahead of me doctor...I am 28 years old and I don't have a lover, or any children...I only have a job as a school teacher...heck, I'm not even a fully adult yet, just a young adult...I don't even have friends I could trust but you!"

Kaley then ran off leaving the doctor with a sad look on his face, he then whispered,

"That's why I have you Kaley, I hate repeats..."

* * *

Daniel just sat there, shocked, he never seen Kaley like this, being angry and all, he wondered if he could help them later...

"_Daniel..." _Daniel heard the doctor voice, he looked up and the saw the doctor looking at the camera,

_"When we get you out of there...you take good care of Kaley, okay?" _Daniel nodded,

"Okay..." Daniel replied,

"_I need to send her back home, this is why I don't want people traveling with me...first I lost Rose, then Martha decided not to travel with me anymore, I had to remove Donna's memories of me to keep her safe, and Amy...Oh Amy, the girl who waited for me, I lost her to weeping angels, she will do anything to be with Rory, and now Kaley is mad at me for that..." _

Daniel didn't even want to ask the doctor what he was talking about, he mostly paid attention to the doctor's sadness, he knows how it feels, losing someone you love so much.

Daniel started typing and going through the cameras, in camera 2B, he sees Kaley walking and crying at the same time,

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, and he almost laugh when Kaley got startled again,

"No...I'm not..."

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time, I had a writer's block, I stuck and thinking about how this story should end, again I'm sorry for making this short too.**


	6. Chapter 6 Stuffed and Author's note

"Wha- What's going on?" The UNIT officer woke up on a cold ground and when he tried to get up, he felt his body numb. And it hurt when he moved, he then felt something grabbed his leg, he looked back and saw Bonnie pulling him towards a animatronic that looked like a fox. His eyes widened and started screaming,

"Help! Someone help me! Someone! Help-!" Bonnie smacked his head very hard that he was knocked out and was bleeding from the head,

"That'll shut you up, freaking noisy piece of-" Then Golden Freddy's voice boomed across the hallway, interrupting Bonnie,

"BONNIE! Are you done with that s-t-t-upid h-h-human? URGH! I hate it when I stuttered!" Bonnie panicked and stuttered,

"Yes si-r-r!" Bonnie continued to drag the UNIT officer into the employee's room and right in front of Bonnie was another Chica, except that her body or about to become a he, that her head is not on the body,

"Um, sir?" Bonnie turned his head towards where the Golden Freddy was at, he heard Golden Freddy sighed in annoyance and replied,

"What is it?"

"Why is there another Chica?" Bonnie asked.

"It seems like Chica was malfunctioning, this doesn't usually happen, until that doctor came along." Freddy Fazbear finished Golden Freddy's sentence and was growling as he said that, Bonnie winced at the growling, he hated when Freddy growled, it always makes him get the chills.

* * *

"Doctor, someone got captured by one of the animatronics, they have taken him to the employee's room_." _Daniel frantically typed as he search for Kaley,

"_I can't Daniel, I need to find Kaley!" _The doctor scanned the doors,

_"I'll go and find her doctor and I will guide her out! Please, just save him..." _The doctor looked at the camera and nodded and went off to find the UNIT officer,

* * *

"Where are you unit?" The doctor whispered to himself as he walked around the dark-checkered walls, he heard a laughter, he turned around. But no one was there, he then heard a scream,

"No! Stop please! I'll do anything! I have a family!" The doctor raced down halls, ran straight into the employee's room. He stopped, and looked at the officer with horror mix with shock,

The UNIT officer was inside of Chica's body, only his head still exposed, he was bleeding continuously from his nose and his head, he wheezed his last word before passing out,

"Help...me." The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the Chica animatronic, he tried and tried to get the UNIT officer out of the body, finally, he manage to slip him out of it. The doctor laid him on the floor and checked his pulse, it was beating, but slow. The Doctor then heard something ruffled behind him, he turned around and saw the Golden Freddy.

"Oh! This is new! Who are you?" The doctor questioned the animatronic,

"I am Golden Freddy, who are you?" Golden Freddy limped a bit towards the doctor, the doctor scanned him and made a "oh" face,

"I'm the doctor and it's your turn to my answer my question, why do you want to kill these innocent people and stuffed them in one of you?" The doctor demanded,

"Every time our animatronics shuts down, we need more children to replace them, and we are giving them eternity life. So they could live forever, they really love us, and we animatronics like that. So we decided to give them a favor to be with us forever. But we also need new leaders every time, we give the adults the same thing."

"But you're just killing them, they are not children anymore! They are just a metal skeleton under those suits! Their souls will never rest in peace because of you!" The doctor yelled at Golden Freddy, then the doctor just made a big mistake to yell at the Golden Freddy because, 3 more animatronics came up behind Golden Freddy all looking down at the doctor.

"Oops, bad choice to yell at our leader." Foxy spoke up,

"Hey! Where is that officer?" Bonnie asked as he looked around the employee's room, dumbfounded.

"I manage to transport him to the TARDIS, boo-hoo! I win suckers!" The doctor then took off running really fast, faster than Foxy.

* * *

**Okay, I know this story is short, and I apologize for that. Anyway, I might have to stop this story for a while because I am currently working on my sequel for NaTm, but don't worry, this story is still continuing!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth

**I"M BACK! OH YEAH! IT'S TIME FOR CHAPTER 7! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a talent show practice, and a science project and making Fnaf pictures for Tumblr and lots of homework, but don't worry this chapter is going to be a little bit long and this should not make you bored to death! I'm also currently working on my other stories, like FNAF stories and Night at the Museum stories.**

* * *

"This place would have been better if I brought Larry with me, he knows how to make a night." The Doctor whispered as he hid under a children's party table, he then heard two voices,

"Bonnie, didja see where that lad' went?" Foxy said to Bonnie, who only shook his head, the doctor almost freaked out when he saw Foxy's eyes black with a white dot in the middle,

"Nope, haven't. That doctor is a sneaky one, by the time we find him we'll stuff him in the Chica suit, he will do well." Once the 2 animatronics were gone, the doctor crawled out under the table and ran to the backroom. He then heard crying from the dark corner of the room,

"Hello? Somebody there?" The doctor asked,

"Go away!" The voice was robotic and a female one, with a bit high pitched. The doctor walked forward towards the noise and when he sonic the lights above him , the lights went on and he saw a blue bunny, holding a guitar. But the doctor was surprised, instead of a blue bunny, it was a humanized version of it, **(I know Bonbon is a boy, but I prefer a female version.) **She had blue short hair, wearing a white vest with a blue shirt, with a red bow tie, and was wearing a blue skirt,

"What's your name?" The doctor said kindly,

"Toy Bonnie, but you could call me Bonbon." Bonbon replied quietly, the doctor then decided to cheer her up, he points to her bow tie and said,

"Bowties are cool!" He exclaimed, Bonbon smiled a little, the doctor then decided to ask her more questions,

"How did you became human?"

"Not became, made, the employees thought that being a animatronic might scare the kids away, so they thought we should be as humans, so that way parents can pay more money to the manager and this place could last forever..." Bonbon turned away to cover a mark on her face, the doctor gently pulled her face towards him and saw the dent,

"What happen?" The doctor asked, Bonbon sighed and replied as she saw the doctor took out a strange green wand from his pocket and pointed it at the dent and heard it buzzed, she felt the dent on her face being fixed, she placed her metal hand on her face and didn't feel the dent,

"The manager, I malfunction during a kids birthday and the poor child started crying, I tried to cheer him up, which worked a bit. Until the manager heard the commotion and started yelling at me..."

Flashback-

"_You stupid piece of junk! Can't you do anything better?!" The manager then punched the blue bunny, later the manager cried out in pain as he clutched his right fist,_

_Good, serves you right. Golden Freddy thought, he really hated the manager, he was selfish for money, doesn't like it when he abused his friends, it makes him mad. Then Goldie felt something inside of him, like a conscious,_

_"You don't need that stupid bunny, ever since you fell in love with her, I tried to help you, but you just threw me away!" The voice inside of Goldie cried, Goldie ignored the voice and paid more attention to Bonbon, her blue smooth hair, her eyes, her rosy cheeks-wait what? "Goldie stop it!" The voice again said, Goldie growled and started focusing singing,_

_End Flashback-_

_"_So, what happened to the manager?" The doctor asked, Bonbon started playing her guitar and said,

"One day, the boss realized what the manager was doing and fired him, we were happy. Until my friend, Goldie, and the rest of my friends started acting strange, I don't why I'm not acting like them. They started to be mean and started to beat me up sometimes. But, I know it's not their fault I could see it in their eyes, Goldie looks like he was pleading me to help him, his eyes would glow black with a white dot in the middle." The doctor then started to think, so they weren't acting like that on purpose, something is possessing them.

"I saw something like that in your friend's eyes, Foxy."

"Foxy? Is he okay?" Bonbon asked, The doctor nodded.

* * *

Kaley walked through the halls of Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria, she then heard Daniel talking,

"_Soo, what do you want to talk about_?" Kaley smiled and replied,

"I don't know really, but can you tell-" Kaley was interrupted hearing a sudden ding coming from the cameras.

"_Oh! Hang on a sec! That's my pizza_!" Kaley waited, bemused as she heard papers rambling and stuff shuffling before hearing Daniel's voice again,

"_Sorry about that,_" he said. "_I keep trying to make a proper pizza, but they keep falling_." Kaley then walked into the party room and looked at another Chica, but this time, this Chica is skinnier and had a pink wear, and was wearing a bib saying,"Let's Party!" And was holding a pink cupcake with big eyes, which scared Kaley a bit, Daniel talked again,

"_Anyway, that's not why you're here, is it._"

Kaley paused to think of a good story about why she and the doctor was here, she replied,

"Nope, the doctor and I came here just to go eat, but when the doctor decided to go the Freddy Fazbear, he was going to save everyone here, including you and the animatronics."

"_The police said there is bombs under here and they can't blow it up, unless they find a way to get me out of here."_

_"_BRILLIANT!" Kaley jumped as the voice echoed in the hallway, it was the doctor and he was going to save everyone. He brought himself another friend, a blue bunny, who a human form.

"Doctor!" Kaley hugged the doctor and said,

"I'm sorry I slapped you, I lost my temper, I thought you were going to abandoned me!" The doctor shushed her gently and said,

"It's okay, I've been slapped many times." Kaley looked behind the doctor and saw the blue bunny who waved shyly,

"Doctor? Who is this?" Kaley asked while smiling kindly at the blue bunny,

"Kaley this is Bonbon, or Toy Bonnie. Bonbon, meet Kaley!" Kaley waved and said,

"Hello!" Kaley said cheerful. Bonbon waved back,

"Don't worry, she's not like those animatronics, come on Kaley, we've got a pizzeria to save! But first, we need to save Daniel from the wreckage, use this walkie talkie to tell the sheriff not to blow this place because I can help the animatronics."

"But doctor, they are robots not human beings." Kaley said, confused,

"Yes, I know that, but they are being possessed by the five children. These children were killed in the backroom, the killer probably didn't have a place to hide their bodies, so he stuffed them in the suit! Bonbon told me so." The doctor said as he pointed to Bonbon,

"Yeah, but- oh no! I forgot to tell you about the puppet!" Bonbon covered her mouth in shock,

"Who is this puppet?" Kaley asked, Bonbon pointed to one of the pictures that stick to the wall, showing a puppet with a big black smile on her or it's face, with black eyes, purple streaks coming down her face and 2 red dots on each side of her face, she was bending down, giving a present to a kid. With wires on her arms and back,

"That's her?" The doctor said, Bonbon nodded,

"Where is she?" Kaley asked, Bonbon turned to her and said,

"Follow me." Two people followed the blue bunny as she lead them to a big green box, with a music box still playing the music,

"Is she in there?" Kaley said,

"Yes, but she has been there for ages, if nobody winds up the music box, she will throw a temper and...kill, the reason why she acts like this is because her son, Zach, was one of the five children and he was stuffed into Golden Freddy." Bonbon replied,

"Golden Freddy? Wasn't Daniel talking about him?" Kaley said as she saw the doctor looking at the camera and said,

"Daniel? How do you know about Golden Freddy?" There was a pause before Daniel replying,

"_I had a friend named Vincent once, he liked the color purple..."_


	8. Chapter 8 Author's note

**I am so sorry for not updating soon, I feel like I did a very bad job on my story, due with these guest reviews. If you want to continue this, go ahead, but I am not going to update on this story anymore.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I've been thinking over the story a bit, I might be writing it all over again, so that way the story can be more detailing and much more better.**


End file.
